1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to saddle-type clamps, and more particularly to a clamp that can be adjusted to fit various diameter pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In fastening various devices to pipes, posts, and other cylindrical elements, it is common to utilize a clamp having a U-bolt to match the pipe diameter, and a saddle having an arcuate portion matching the pipe diameter disposed on the legs of the U-bolt and clamped with nuts and washers. Various types of articles may then be attached to the pipe by the extending ends of the U-bolt. A separate clamp must be provided for each diameter pipe, requiring the workman to stock a large inventory of clamp sizes. Otherwise, extra time and expense is experienced if an unexpected size pipe is encountered on a job.
There have been some attempts in the prior art to minimize this problem. Viola et, U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,418 discloses a muffler clamp having a U-bolt with serrations along the inner surface of the "U". This permits the legs to be spread over a small range to accommodate a very limited range of muffler pipes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,254 to Larson teaches a scaffolding clamp using straight clamp elements with slots instead of bolt holes. This design provides limited clamping surfaces. Arcuate shims are provided in U.S. Pat. 4,500,064 to Calabro for use with a standard U-bolt type clamp.
The prior art does not provide a clamp having a substantial range of adjustment. Thus, a need exists for a simple saddle-type clamp that can be formed on site to a wide range of pipe diameters, while maintaining a large clamping area.